


Rebuilding

by InkAtHeart



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Groping, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Restored Genji, Sibling Incest, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8105311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkAtHeart/pseuds/InkAtHeart
Summary: It has been ten years since Genji felt the touch of his lovers. Ten years since he had another's hand on his body. After a decade of being rebuilt he is finally whole once again, but his lovers still seem out of reach. Jesse and Hanzo have found joy in one another's bodies, and a decade can change people so much. What is an ex-cyborg to do?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece of a commission posted with the commissioner's consent. They would like to remain anonymous however. I was beyond happy to get to write Shimadacest (+ Jesse makes it even better), and I hope to write more in the near future.
> 
> This fic builds on the idea that Genji has been rebuilt completely and is no longer a cyborg. This is also a second part for a fic wherein Jesse, Genji, and Hanzo were lovers for a time before the brothers fought. For those who might not have caught the tags, there is a lot of incest here. If that's your jam (like it is for me) then I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Currently unedited - I will be updating with the edited version in the coming days.

It had only been a few weeks since Dr. Angela Zeigler declared that Genji was fully human once again. The leaps in organic synthesis had allowed for the slow rebuilding of his body piece by piece. Organs first, then muscle and nervous system, skin, and then repairing the damaged body like scars and burns. Each operation left him feeling a little more whole, a little more human, and only Angela knew that his cyborg-body was now just a suit of sleek armor.

Being human again came with the necessities of a fully organic body of course; eating, bathing, and sleeping. Each day spent back in his skin only served to bring back what he thought he had lost so long ago. Today, however, brought back something he had thought he would never get back. A deep hunger he hadn’t felt since before his fall, something he thought no amount of Organic rebuilding could return.

 _Desire_ crawled through his body, made itself known in all of the places he hadn’t been touched in for over a decade. His skin felt hypersensitive, his gut twisted with a familiar heat, his cock felt half-erect no matter what he did, and worst (or perhaps best) of all was the emptiness he felt within himself. The lack of someone or something filling him, stretching him, _fucking_ him until he was screaming.

For the first time in ten long years, Genji stepped outside of his bedroom door without his armor.

Anxiety settled alongside the burning lust in his chest, making everything feel even stranger as he walked across Watchpoint: Gibraltar at six thirty in the morning. The brush of wind over his skin made him shiver, the feel of cool morning air in his lungs instead of filtered oxygen made him giddy. He reached out, letting his fingers trail over the smooth metal guard-rails at the edge of the base overlooking the bay.

Early morning meditation was a tradition that should have been ingrained into Genji’s daily ritual since his boyhood, something he should have shared daily with Hanzo in their youth. It hadn’t been until after his fall, until after he had been reborn, and after Master Zenyatta came into his life that meditation became a part of his routine. Sitting still had never been something he enjoyed as the curious and active mind that he was.

During his initial stages of healing, he and Master Zenyatta meditated three times a day, morning, noon, and night. Genji had needed it then to tamp down the swells of fire and anger in his chest. As the years progressed and his emotions settled back into peace, he now only needed meditation once a day to re-center himself. Today he felt he needed it more than ever before, when the world around him felt overwhelming.

He reached the quiet spot where the pathway broke off back to nature, where he followed the dip of a short hill to an outcropping naturally hidden by rocks. It was here that he liked to meditate, often with his Master, safe and relatively undisturbed from the usual insanity that went on at the base. Today he took a few minutes to touch the rocks, let the roughness register along his hands, settled down and tested the feel of the grass and the dirt. He had explored the realm of touch multiple times since his declared recovery, but he still just couldn’t quite get over it.

Genji took a breath and sat up straight, letting his hands return to rest on the padded knees of his hakama. He closed his eyes and focused, tried to clear his mind. Without his armor to ward him from the wind, each short gust of air was enough to distract and delight him. His thoughts wandered to what it would feel like to have someone touching him, hands gliding over his skin, curious fingers exploring, figuring out just how sensitive his new body was.

“Genji?” the soft and familiar tenor of Master Zenyatta’s voice pulled the man from his woolgathering. He turned to look at the Omnic who had stepped down to the outcropping to join in meditation. His silver and gold head canted to the side, the minimal morning light glinting off the metal.

“Master,” he smiled and dipped his head in a show of respect.

There was a span of silence that stretched out between them before the Omnic stepped closer and moved to sit beside his student, still watching him with his expressionless face, “You have foregone your armor, it would seem that congratulations are in order.”

“I admit that it feels strange. I have spent a decade in a shell, hidden away from the world,” he swallowed and took a breath of ocean air, “I feel uncertainty, Master.”

“Speak freely, my Student,” Zenyatta urged softly, “Do not filter your thoughts.”

Genji took a moment to compose his addled thoughts, to put voice to the previously wordless worries in his mind. He took another breath, “Before Overwatch, before my fall, I was an aimless soul. I was promiscuous, wrapped up in my physical desires. After the battle, I left that life behind me entirely. I became a honed blade, a man who fought for the good of the world. I had purpose. But now I come to a new problem. My body is whole once again, and I feel the desires of my old self wanting to bleed into the purpose that I have made for my life. It certainly does not help to be around those I previously engaged with. Hanzo and Jesse…  I… My body feels _empty_ ,” he bit his lip and struggled with the mounting ache in his chest, “I am unsure of my path.”

Zenyatta reached a hand out and rested it over Genji’s shoulder, and he was able to feel the metal digits and how they curved over his shirt. It was a long moment before he spoke, his tenor gentle and resembling the teacher-like tone he used so well, “You are no longer a cyborg anymore, Genji. Much like Omnics have needs and maintenance, your human body has its own needs. You have been given the opportunity to be whole again, and it is a gift I know you will not squander away. Your younger self learned the joys that came from the pleasures of the flesh, and the ‘you’ from Overwatch, old and new, learned to make the best of what you had. To be responsible and forgiving, to be a force of good for the world. Now you may work to find a balance of the two.”

“But I worked so hard to accept who and what I had become…” the man sighed weakly, feeling petulant, “What if I fall back into who I was before? What if I forget everything I have learned and worked for?”

The hand on his shoulder tightened marginally, and the Omnic’s tone turned affectionate and soft, “This is why you have friends. You know I am always here for you, should you ever feel yourself stray too far from your path, should you trip and fall. I have every confidence that you will succeed in whatever you choose.”

Genji frowned and took a breath, “When I agreed to join Overwatch, I promised Jack Morrison my blade, my body, and my soul. I knew that day that I would never take another lover, part of me didn’t want to anyway. Back then I was still angry, hateful towards myself and my brother. I was furious that Hanzo had betrayed me, that he had…hurt me… But now, years later, I am healed body and mind, but I am still dedicated to Overwatch. I just…miss it sometimes.”

Zenyatta hummed, a low harmonic sound before he queried further, “Did Jack Morrison ask you never to take another lover in the name of Overwatch?”

“Well, no…”

“Many members of Overwatch have lovers and partners…”

“Yes…”

“I believe,” Zenyatta’s monotone voice somehow held an edge of a smile, “You should reconsider your vows made out of anger and self-pity from a decade ago. You can still be a dedicated and successful member of Overwatch and be happy.” He turned to look back over the horizon as Zenyatta did the same, “You have always been a wonderful student, even at your most difficult. Never forget who you are.”

Genji smiled and bowed his head, “Of course, Master. Thank you.”

They fell silent, Genji’s thoughts slowly harmonizing enough for him to meditate beside his Master’s peaceful aura.

 

* * *

 

Genji was not scared. That was what he told himself throughout the day as he avoided detection from his fellow members of Overwatch. He was certainly not nervous of their reactions towards him without his armor, he didn’t feel concern that they might consider that he was no longer of use to the team. Except despite repeating that to himself like a silent mantra, he knew it was a lie.

He was _afraid_.

As he ate his evening meal settled down on one of the catwalks overlooking the shooting range, Genji had let his mind wander. His attention returned when he heard the sound of laughter and low chatter, the sweet twang of Jesse’s southern accent carried by the sea breeze. He looked down and watched Jesse and Hanzo approach the lanes with their respective weapons, not noticing their audience.

“A’right Darlin, you know the rules. Athena, run Process 8-1-0.”

Hanzo was drawing Stormbow, idly testing the tension of the draw while the bots Torbjorn had built set themselves up in the lanes. Jesse drew Peacekeeper and gave her an affectionate kiss, checked her chambers and faced his lane as Hanzo squared his stance at his own.

The bots started to zip around erratically as Athena’s soothing voice came over the area, “Process 8-1-0 initiated. Round one, begin. Aim, head.”

An arrow and a bullet flew at the same time, each landing head-shots on the flailing bots.

“Tie,” Athena declared.

They shot again.

“Tie,” she repeated.

Another shot…

“Round to Hanzo Shimada,” she said, though Genji couldn’t see the bots well enough to determine how off Jesse’s shot had been.

Hanzo barked a confident laugh, glancing to the cowboy, “Your hat,” he said.

“Aww sweetheart, you wound me!” he reached up, hand on his hat before he pulled it off with a sigh. He set it aside carefully, reloaded his gun, “A’right, you’re not going to get me this time.”

“Round two, begin. Aim, heart.”

Genji smirked, holding back a chuckle when he heard Athena immediately declare, “Round to Hanzo Shimada.”

“Damnit!” Jesse huffed without any real bite.

Hanzo huffed another confident sound, “Shirt,” he declared.

Then it clicked and Genji understood the game. He grinned wide, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees.

Jesse set Peacekeeper down as he reached up and shrugged off his jacket, “One layer at a time Sweetheart, you know the drill,” he teased. Without his jacket, the man was left in a red button-down that left his arms exposed, and even from his vantage point Genji could see the muscle and hair. He licked his lips as he felt an arc of want curl through him.

No matter who won, Genji was going to come out on-top.

Round three was Jesse’s first point. He grinned wide over to the elder Shimada, “Your hair-tie, if you will Darlin.”

Hanzo scoffed as he reached up, pulling the scarf out. His hair fell wild around his head, and he went to brush it out of his face, “You got lucky.”

Round four went to Hanzo again, “Your shirt, Cowboy,” he huffed with that same bravado.

“You just want my tits hangin’ out like yours,” Jesse teased as he worked open his button-down with nimble fingers, eyes on Hanzo the whole time. He shrugged the shirt off and reached up to rub at one nipple playfully, “Don’ go getting distracted now.”

“Pah,” was the man’s simple retort.

The next round went to Jesse, who grinned over at the indignant archer, “Tit for tat darlin, lemme see that other nip.”

Genji couldn’t see for sure, but he imagined his brother rolling his eyes at the statement. He set Stormbow down with the same care Jesse showed Peacekeeper, hands coming up to undo his obi, then opened his Kyudo-Gi without the fanfare Jesse had given. He took his bow back up and nocked an arrow, “A lucky shot.”

Jesse took the next round as well, a smug look on his face, “I guess I’m just a lucky sunnava-gun…” he set Peacekeeper aside as he walked towards Hanzo, arms out in a lazy, confident gesture, “If I concede victory to the superior shot, can I get my kiss early?”

Hanzo scoffed sharply, but after a moment he set Stormbow down and reached out, fingers circling Jesse’s wrist as they came together for a kiss. Though gentle at first, it quickly turned deep and heated, two hungry mouths devouring one another, hands wandering lazily then desperate.

Joy settled in Genji’s chest at seeing his two old lovers still finding solace in one another. He smiled, content to watch for the moment as they grabbed and groped, sinking into mutual desire until he felt something in his body twist. That old hunger returning, the emptiness in his body. Seeing them together, seeing them act so wanton and sensual had Genji’s loins stirring.

He swallowed, his smile fading as his hand came up to press, ease some of the building pressure between his legs.

Jesse reached down, grabbed Hanzo’s ass and lifted him up, pushed him to the wall and pinned the smaller firmly, grinding them together as the wet sound of eager kissing floated up to Genji’s ears. He swallowed and rubbed at himself through his pants, trying to recall exactly what it felt like to be between two strong bodies like that.

Hanzo let out a little gasp, a small and intimate sound Genji recognized from so long ago. It snapped him out of his daze and he yanked his hand away before he pulled back and jumped to his feet, silent as a shadow when he slipped away to give the two their privacy…

 

* * *

 

Genji fled back to the safety of his own room, heart thumping jackrabbit-quick in his chest. He felt his pants too-tight around his crotch, a feeling he had become unused to. Elation filled him at the knowledge that Hanzo and Jesse had rekindled their affections from so long ago, but it was hard to focus on past the images that their actions had conjured in his mind. The memories that they had brought back from what seemed to be a lifetime ago.

Ten years was like an eon.

He settled on his bed, his heart jumping, his stomach heavy with iron, and his groin hot and hungry, all demanding his full attention. So much noise drew only static in his head as he curled in on himself, arms wrapped around his stomach, knees drawn up to rest his chin upon them. It felt like too much at once, the return of his old desires clashing with his new life.

His cock ached, begged to be touched and showed attention. Genji had never been one to ignore the desire to take himself in hand as a cyborg, the release of endorphins could often help him bring the world back into focus. Yet now he felt that if he gave into his urges he would be welcoming back everything that Hanzo saw fit to cut down, everything that made his beloved brother turn on him and cast him to hell.

 _Hanzo_. The mere thought of his brother made his heart ache anew.

Hanzo had once been so beautiful, his natural elegance and loyal heart had been enough to melt Genji with only a passing glance. The smile he would give, the care he took with his brother. Now he was older, his elegance cast from boy to man with wild eyes and bodily assurance. When Genji confronted him he recalled the eyes most, like a wolf long strayed from his pack, wild and untrusting…

Even after joining Overwatch, it took weeks before he looked at Genji with anything beyond skepticism and curiosity. He was waiting for the younger to slip, or to prove to himself that the cyborg monstrosity was not Genji at all. Slowly but surely though, Genji won back his beloved brother’s smile.

Once upon a time they would have hugged and kissed.

And Jesse, sweet and beautiful Jesse. Genji missed the man’s calloused hands over his skin, the low rumble of his voice when he lowered it to whisper something teasing, the taste and scent of the smoke on his breath as natural as if he were born with it. He still had the cowboy’s wide smile and shining genuine eyes, but ever since Genji had been recovered from his battle with Hanzo the man had been intimately distant.

Genji couldn’t blame him of course. He doubted it was his appearance but his attitude that had driven his old lover away, the years of fury that the young Shimada had worn as closely as his cybernetic armor. Genji could not recall an accurate number of times that Jesse had tried to soothe him, only to have his hand figuratively bitten for his efforts.

For as much as his heart and gut agonized over the loss of his lovers, he knew there was little he could do. They had each other now.

Still his cock throbbed, unperturbed by the lamenting narrative of his mind. Genji frowned and uncurled from himself, shifted and dropped back onto his bed. He sighed and admitted that in the confines of his own room, he couldn’t be punished for his perverted thoughts.

Perhaps not perverted though, he thought to himself, because that would infer that he was twisting thoughts of his lovers into something they weren’t. He wanted to focus on everything he knew the two _were_. Strong, attentive, beautiful lovers.

Genji took a steadying breath as he slipped his hand down the length of his torso and into the hem of his pants, wanting the tightness and the constraint of cloth for just the moment. When he took hold of his cock he already felt a moan falling from his lips, wanton and heady. His fingers were smooth, much like Hanzo’s had been when they were younger. No amount of his training with sword or bow drew callouses to his skin, it was always silky-soft when he touched.

He recalled younger Hanzo, the most beautiful man that Genji had ever seen. Long raven hair and fierce eyes that focused so wholly on whatever held his attention. Genji remembered having that laser-fine focus to himself, the attention that was paid when they explored one another. Lips on skin, fingers on heated flesh, Genji arched his back at the thoughts of Hanzo’s long fingers wrapped around him.

He missed those lips against his own, the adoration paid alternating between that of a starving man and the love-struck romantic. He had always been so careful to hold himself back, afraid he might hurt his lover. Back then Genji had nothing but unbridled trust and actively encouraged his brother to push and explore.

He pinched his own nipples hard in memory of Hanzo’s sharp teeth, then pulled as he soothed it with desperate suckling pulls. All while his hand kept pumping, long strokes from base to tip that kept Genji hard and wanting.

But now Hanzo was older, his voice rougher and body heavier. Genji wondered at the feel of the man’s full weight pressed down over him, if his skin was sun-warmed like Jesse’s. There were so many new contours that Genji hadn’t gotten to explore, the rough scratch of a salt-and-pepper colored beard he hadn’t felt around his own lips in a crushing kiss. He imagined it was like Jesse’s, the scratch and tingle adding to the sensation of a tongue pushing down his throat.

His thoughts drifted to Jesse momentarily, wondering if the cowboy would be beneath him, bedding Genji on a wide, firm chest. With legs wrapped around Hanzo’s hips, he wanted so badly to grind against his brother and push back into Jesse, to feel himself between them, their cocks against his own in silent promise.

He whined into the empty air of his room, “ _Aniki_ ,” the old word that had been like a prayer when they were boys.

Even with the bliss of his hands on himself he found the memories of his lovers brought only more unease to his chest than pleasure to his body. After a few minutes of struggled attempts at self-pleasure he gave up with a dissatisfied and frustrated sound, turning himself on his side to curl his knees to his chest. He felt uneasy and still that emptiness kept itself present, his body and heart so at odds with one another.

A part of himself wished he had stayed on that catwalk, out of sight as he was, and continued to watch Hanzo and Jesse. He wondered how far they went in a space so public, and wondered more if he could have found something more satisfying having watched them – if he might have been able to glean both pleasure and inner quiet from their coupling.

It took a great amount of time, quiet and stale, before Genji fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

The next morning he pulled on the shell of his cybernetic carapace, no longer attached to his body but felt snug like his old security blanket from when he was a boy. Much the same as the night before he felt equal parts comforted by the familiarity the armor brought, but uncertain what it meant about his moving forward. Yet for some reason he felt nervous to face Hanzo and Jesse without his armor, and he wanted so desperately to see their faces up close that day.

He went to his meditation spot without needing to think about where he was going. The path was so ingrained into his muscle-memory that he walked without paying attention. Settled in his place, legs folded, hands on knees, he took a breath of filtered air and looked over the green-tinted horizon. From behind the mask he closed his eyes and settled in to meditate.

He was so enraptured by his need to clear his mind, despite his distracting thoughts and the even more distracting _itch_ within his body, that he failed to notice Zenyatta joining him. When Genji finally broke back into the shallows of consciousness he startled some at the presence of his Master, and became acutely more aware of the fact that he had taken a step backwards in his path.

His head tipping downward was all that Zenyatta needed to know his student had returned to the present, “Good morning,” he chimed in his gentle warbled voice.

“Master,” Genji returned by way of greeting, though lacking his usual enthusiasm.

Silence settled back between them. Zenyatta would not push, he would wait for Genji to come forward with his thoughts. Such was the method the Omnic had taken up when he first started working with Genji, a means of pulling him out of his poisonous anger. Silence and patience always worked to let Genji’s overactive mind do the work of badgering him about his innermost problems.

“I saw Hanzo and Jesse last night. Together…happy…” he finally admitted to the horizon, not looking to Zenyatta as he spoke. He swallowed after a few more minutes of quiet, “I miss them, both of them. I tried…stimulating myself, but the idea of using their memories to fuel my desires felt so bland when I’ve had both of them in my bed. I miss my lovers. Jesse is relatively unchanged but Hanzo, _aniki_ , he is so different. I want to explore him anew…”

“Do you think they would not welcome you back into their bed?” was Zenyatta’s simple question.

From behind his mask, Genji bit at his lip as a swell of uncertainty obscured his thoughts. It took him a long time to form a response, his words slow, “For a decade, Jesse has accepted me for what I became, long before even I did. And for a decade, my brother has believed me dead, and more recently, a monster. There are times he still looks at me as if questioning who I claim to be,” he swallowed back the lump in his throat as he slowly came to the answer he didn’t want to face, “I am not the person my lovers knew. I do not want them to accept me out of pity or duty.”

“Is that why you put your armor back on?” another simple question, though Genji already felt weary.

“It is a comfort, in a strange way. The armor that has been my tomb for so many years is now my shield. It will let me be around my lovers without having to face whatever may come if they realized I am whole again. I know it sounds strange, Master. They have found happiness without me, they have…” he felt his throat tighten as he realized why he was so frightened, “They have moved forward with their paths. I do not want them to have to go backwards for me.”

A low metallic hum warbled from Zenyatta, “Jesse and Hanzo have both likely changed much over the last decade. And so have you. Do you think perhaps that your lovers would not be moving backwards? Your paths all branched away for a time, and now they come together again. Your lovers, much like you, are the same people you knew. The only changes are in experience. A heart does not stop loving.”

Another pause, and when Genji said nothing his Master continued, “What you fear most of all isn’t the reaction you will get when you reveal yourself, but that your lovers will not look at you as they once did.”

His heart beat painfully.

“For years you have been a cyborg, and grew accustomed to your robotic self. You let go of your fears and anger, and looked into the Iris for comfort and guidance. Now that you have recovered, it is up to you to find the strength to move forward again, no matter the outcome. Consider what you are at heart.”

“Thank you Master,” he said, voice weak and chest heavy.

“Take whatever time you need, my Student. The sun will always rise again in the morning,” with that said, the monk pulled himself to his feet and left Genji alone once again to sort through the pieces of himself left bare on the rocks.

 

* * *

 

The Watchpoint Communication Tower was the highest point on the island, and had the best view anywhere save for Nepal. It was also where Genji could often find his brother, away from the eyes of others as he practiced his own form of meditation. That day was no different as Genji pulled himself up and found the rigid figure of his _aniki_ settled and quiet.

He watched the man for a moment, took in the sight and felt as if his heart was trying to crawl out of his chest and go to his brother when his feet refused to move.

“I feel your eyes on me,” came the low rumble. Hanzo’s voice had become so much deeper, it sent a shiver down Genji’s spine.

“Is that bad?” the younger asked in an attempt to be flippant, crossing the space between them in a few easy strides. When he got no answer, uncertainty rebuffed his ailing heart and he swallowed, “Would you like me to go?”

“Why have you come?” was the response and question, and Genji nearly flinched.

“I just…” _miss you_ , “wanted to see you.” He cleared his throat, “I’ll go.”

He turned to make his way back down the building when Hanzo’s voice returned, firm and resolute, “Do not be a coward. Come. Sit.”

Genji knew better than to be rebuffed by the firm tone and clipped words, his brother had always been that way. He smiled to himself as he crossed the distance between them and settled beside Hanzo, looking over the man’s profile from his new vantage.

Hanzo’s eyes were open, watching out over the horizon as he pulled himself fully from his meditation.

It was Genji who spoke first, “Are you happy here?”

The silence continued for a long moment as the elder considered the words, “I am not unhappy,” he finally said, glancing to his brother, “Why do you ask?”

Words jumbled into Genji’s mind, things he wanted to say, memories he wanted to dredge up… “I saw you with Jesse last night,” he kept his voice light, trying to convey the smile he had, “You two looked good. Happy. It brought back pleasant memories.”

The distinct bob of Hanzo’s throat conveyed his concern, “The cowboy got lucky.”

“In more ways than one,” Genji was quick to tease, letting their conversation take on a playful air. He gently nudged Hanzo with his elbow and chuckled at the slight flush of the man’s cheeks, “Besides, I’m more likely to believe that you _let_ him win.”

Hanzo returned the chuckle, his own a light rumbling from deep within his chest, “Perhaps I did.”

Silence returned around them, more tense than before, and Genji sighed softly, “May I ask you something, brother?”

“What is it?”

Genji licked his lips as he gathered up the courage to ask the questions cluttering his forethoughts, distracting him from everything else, “We haven’t spoken about it since you returned…seeing you with Jesse made me wonder. Do you ever miss it? Miss us?” When Hanzo didn’t answer and the seconds stretched to minutes, Genji pressed on, feeling his voice get thick, “I do. Sometimes I lay awake for hours and think about you, what we were and what we had. Having you back has been wonderful, but also difficult. Ever since you got your dragon you…we…”

He swallowed, his brother still silent. Whiskey eyes were resolutely staring down at the Watchpoint facility below, but whatever was going on in Hanzo’s head was left without voice.

Genji felt his heart falling slowly and he swallowed, moving to stand. “My apologies, I overstepped. I won’t bring it up again,” he turned too quickly and fled. A part of him hoped to hear Hanzo call for him, and the silence only felt more crushing.

 

* * *

 

Genji spent the next two days keeping to himself. He left his room only to get food, even refusing to meditate with his Master. Nobody questioned Genji’s elusiveness as it was just part of being what he was. It wasn’t a matter of self-deprecation.

Even in his heartbroken state, television could only serve to entertain him so much. Four walls felt confining when all he wanted to do was escape, kept inside by his own fear of having upset Hanzo. Their short conversation replayed over and over in his head, frustrated him enough that even his primal itch had gone quiet compared to the rattling thoughts in his mind.

During the afternoon of the second day he spent some of his time in front of his closet mirror with his armor shed, wearing only boxers as he examined himself. Indeed it was as if he had never been damaged, the scars faded to nothing, even the limbs that had been rent from his body remade from organic materials and attached without so much as a scar.

He fussed with his hair. It was longer than he liked, and he wondered if Angela would help him cut it like it used to be.

The knock at his door had him turning his head, frowning, “Who is it?”

“It’s Jesse,” came the cowboy’s concerned voice, “Hey Partner, I was wonderin’ if you’ve seen your brother. I can’t seem to find ‘em an’ he left his communicator in his room.”

Worry prickled under Genji’s skin at the words, “When did you last see him?” he felt the need to ask, glancing to the bits of his armor laid out over his bed. He pondered putting it on, helping to search, but he was likely the last person Hanzo wanted to see.

“Day before last,” was the reply that made the younger cringe.

“I will help you look,” he decided, moving to take up his breastplate when the door slid open.

Genji went still and stiff, hand down as he stood without his armor. Jesse was equally quiet, but Genji didn’t want to look up to see the expression on his face.

He was really beginning to hate silence as it crept around them.

Before it got too bad, however, the sound of heavy boots clunked over the metal floor, one, two, three steps in. The door closed with a metallic hiss. “Genji?” Jesse’s voice was soft and worried, and finally drew the smaller to look up and face the cowboy.

Jesse wore nothing but jeans and a button-up, his hat in his hand and the expression on his face was raw disbelief. He took another step closer.

“I’m sorry,” Genji blurted, backing up a step, “Please, I can explai-“

His words were cut off as he was suddenly swept up in a strong set of arms, the heavy musk of Jesse’s scent (cigar smoke, grease, and dusty earth) filling his nose as his face was buried into the man’s chest. He was clung to like he was a precious thing and his nerves lit up as he felt wide hand over the skin of his back, rough callouses dragging along new flesh. He shivered at the feel, eyes closing and words dying in his throat.

“I gotta be dreamin,” the cowboy drawled low and lazy, a chuckle in his voice, “Please tell me I’m not?”

Genji shook his head, keeping his nose tucked into Jesse’s hair or skin, nosing up into the thick hair of his beard, “No, this is me. Angela has been working for years to rebuild my body… I’ve only been whole again for a little while, and I was nervous to show everyone.”

Jesse hummed, a low sound from the depths of his chest, “You? Shy?” He finally moved and set Genji back on his feet, settling himself to sit on the edge of the bed and keep hold of the smaller man’s hips. He looked up at Genji with wonder and adoration, making the man lose all feeling of self-consciousness.

“For years I have been a cyborg. I have been more machine than man and even now there’s a part of me that doesn’t feel human still. I wanted to come to you and Hanzo, but I’ve been uncertain. Hanzo has believed me dead, and you have only known me as a cyborg for the last decade. Then I saw you two a few days ago, and I realized how much I miss you both…” Genji bit his lip as the words fell from his mouth without much control. He reached down and rested a hand over one of the warm hands on his hips, letting his fingertips feel the sun-warmed skin.

The cowboy just blinked slowly, then raised a brow, “Is that why you’ve been hidin’ out in here?”

“No, I… I had gone to Hanzo. I asked him if he still missed me. Missed us. How we used to be. I think I upset him. I’ve been in here ever since…” he shook his head, remembering the far-off look in his brother’s eyes. His heart ached at the memory.

Jesse gently shook the man in his hands, “Darlin, look at me,” he hummed. Genji let himself look down and get lost in rich brown eyes that tried to melt his heart before the man continued, “Hanzo misses you more ‘n anything in the world. But he has himself convinced that you would never want him again, that you would never _trust_ him again. Keeps himself up at night thinkin’ about it.”

“ _Aniki_ …” the word was murmured desperately, “I don’t think that at all Jesse, I miss him, I miss you both.”

That made the cowboy smile, his hand slowly soothing up and down Genji’s side, “I’m happy to hear that sweetheart, and fuck do we miss you. But now I have a feelin’ I can make this alright. You let me worry ‘bout Hanzo for right now. I want you to come by my room tonight, ‘round eight. Think you can manage without your armor?” he glanced back at the pieces on the bed.

Genji nodded eagerly, his previous worries temporarily dispelled at the idea of helping his brother, “I cannot come earlier?”

“I just wanna make sure I have enough time to pull Hanzo’s pretty head out of his ass. You know how he can be about just springin’ things on ‘em.”

The younger bit his lip as he recalled how poor Hanzo was at dealing with surprises. He nodded, “Alright. I will be there at eight, without my armor. Will you be able to-“

“Stop yer fussin,” Jesse stood up, his lips pulled in a wide and genuine smile, “Everything will be just fine. Trust me.” He leaned down and Genji jumped up on his toes to meet the man for a kiss, eager and hungry, his chest swelling with so much _joy_ at the contact. The press of lips against his own and the rough rasp of the cowboy’s beard against his skin, he practically vibrated with excitement.

Jesse just laughed, his hands coming to take Genji’s shoulders and gently ease him away, “Fuck…” his eyes had gone dark, lust just beneath the surface, “Save that for a bit later Darlin, or I won’t get out of this room ‘til next month.”

Genji _giggled_ at the idea, fingers gripping tight to Jesse’s leather jacket. He didn’t want to let go, he didn’t want to _wait._ It took great effort to pry his hands down and step away from the cowboy, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Jesse smiled and shook his head, looked for the door and dropped one last kiss atop the crown of Genji’s head before he left.

 

* * *

 

The self-consciousness didn’t return as Genji had worried it might. He was too excited, to wrapped up around reuniting with his lovers. The idea that Hanzo _did_ miss him, that he thought Genji wouldn’t want him. He paced his small room anxiously for a while, tried to settle down and meditate but gave up. He cleaned his room, polished his armor, took two showers, and tried on six different outfits.

He settled on something simple and light, a green button-down and black pants. Finally, at seven forty-five, he determined that he refused to wait any longer. Jesse wouldn’t be upset if he were a few minutes early…

With his heart racing, Genji kept himself hidden until he reached the cowboy’s room, not wanting to be sidetracked by anyone else.

Once he stood outside of the room, faced with the nondescript door, he felt something fluttering in the pit of his stomach. Excitement burned and seemed fueled by the empty ache in his body. He tapped the door lightly, debating barging right in. Jesse’s voice on the other side called for him.

He stepped into the room…

The Spartan space was pristine, which seemed odd to Genji as Jesse had never been one particularly mindful about being tidy. However when he spotted Hanzo he immediately knew it had been his brother’s doing, the man looking as tense and antsy as Genji had felt.

Both Hanzo and Jesse had turned to watch Genji, who stood just out of the doorframe watching them in return. It felt odd, as if he were meeting Hanzo again for the first time as he had back in Hanamura.

Hanzo, for his part, looked stunned.

“ _Aniki_ ,” Genji took a step closer, searching the man’s face for anything beyond the stark surprise.

The word seemed to startle the elder, blinking out of his shock, “Genji, you’re…” he took a step forward and that was all the younger needed. Genji was across the room in an instant, throwing himself at Hanzo, grabbing him in a tight hug that, after a brief pause, was returned with equal force. In that moment, nothing else mattered but the body in his arms, the warmth of his brother holding him in return.

Genji buried his nose into Hanzo’s neck, breathed in his scent and shivered softly from the sheer joy that jittered through his body. “ _I was nervous you didn’t want me, brother,_ ” he slipped into his native tongue, refusing to pull away to relinquish himself from his elder for even a second, “ _I was scared you had forgotten us…_ ”

“ _Never, my brother, my love. There has not been a day that has passed that I do not remember us, that I do not miss you with everything that I am. But for what I did, you said you forgave me but never could I imagine you might trust me again…_ ” Hanzo’s low voice rumbled pleasantly in Genji’s ear, a deep smoky purr that had the coarse hairs of his beard tickling at the shell of his lover’s ear. There was a pause before Hanzo swallowed hard, “ _When we spoke before, I had worried you were upset that I had gone to Jesse for pleasure._ ”

 _“None of those things, Hanzo! Please stop thinking like that. Even with our past, I could never not trust you, not_ want _you. You are my heart and soul. I am truly happy you and Jesse are having fun. I wanted to…wanted to ask if I could join you. If we could be like how we used to – together and happy. I don’t think you know how much I_ miss _you!_ ” Genji swallowed as he realized what he said, shaking his head, “ _Or perhaps you do, and that is just more reason._ ”

Hanzo shifted and squirmed, and though Genji was reluctant for the meager space pulled between them, his upset caved to joy when he felt lips on his own. He jumped up on his toes and clung close, hands gripping his brother’s shoulders, wrapping around them as he surged into the kiss. The rasp of a beard, the warmth of heavy skin, and the tease of a tongue over his lips had Genji squirming with joy.

There was a rushing sensation, his head spinning, and belatedly he realized he had been pressed solidly against the wall beside the door. Hanzo’s hands grabbed the backs of his thighs and hauled Genji up, pressed them hip-to-hip as he aggressively deepened the kiss with the younger more than happy to let him in. Genji let his fingers dig into thick hair, pulled it free of its tie and used it as leverage to get the man even closer with a hungry moan.

His chest felt fit to burst, hips grinding forward as all thoughts drained away to nothing but Hanzo and everything they could do together. He was smiling so hard through their kisses that his cheeks hurt, and he giggled with each sparing breath he was graced with as he felt drunk with his joy.

“ _I missed you brother,_ ” he gasped during a brief reprieve when their lips parted, “ _I missed you so much. Since my body has become whole again, I have missed you more than anything in my life. I ache for you, please, please don’t leave me again._ ” He was nearly ashamed at how his voice trembled over each syllable, his happiness morphing to fear in the brief seconds that his brother’s lips were not against his own.

Hanzo shushed him with gentle sounds, pressing feather-light kisses to Genji’s bottom lip, “ _If you want me, then I shall never again leave your side. My life is yours, my love is yours._ ”

Genji surged up for another kiss, sloppy and misaligned. His heart was hammering in his chest, but slowly some semblance of reality was returning to him. He looked over Hanzo’s shoulder and scanned the room, found it empty, “ _Where is Jesse? I have missed him too…_ ”

Hanzo blinked owlishly, returning to his senses before he turned and searched the space as well, “Jesse?” He set his brother slowly onto his feet, reached for the door and found it slightly ajar. The brothers looked outside and found their cowboy not far, leaning against the aluminum railing overlooking the Gibraltar complex with a cigar between his lips. He turned and smiled to them, and Hanzo spoke up again, “What are you…?”

“I just wanted to give you two some space, Sweetness,” he straightened from the rail and plucked the cigar from his lips, tapping the ash over the edge of the rail. His smile was gentle and genuine, “I’m alright if you two want the night alone.”

Genji shook his head, pressing himself to Hanzo’s side, “Not without you. Come back inside, please.”

Jesse chuckled, the sound rife with affection, “Well now who could say no to faces like those?” He ambled closer and tossed the cigar into an ash-tray settled just outside of his door, then stepped back inside. Genji was immediately assailed with the fresh musk of smoke, and he reached out to pull their cowboy in closer.

The door clicked closed and Jesse pressed in, both he and Hanzo moving to wrap Genji between them. Surrounded in warmth and love, the smallest just buried himself in the affection, nose in Hanzo’s neck with a strong chest against his back.

When he looked up he finally took stock of Hanzo’s face, the bags under his eyes. “ _Aniki_ , you look exhausted.”

The man just grunted softly, leaned in and pressed a kiss to Genji’s brow, “It is nothing to worry over.”

“Genji’s right though, you look dog tired,” Jesse reached up, gentle fingers carding through the archer’s hair, “Its been a crazy day for all of us. Why don’t we settle in an’ get some sleep. All of us.”

When Hanzo looked ready to reject the idea, Genji leaned up on his toes and kissed his brother gently, tugging lightly at his Gi, “We could all lay together, _Aniki_.”

“The bed barely fits two,” Hanzo argued lightly, “Three and at least one of us will fall off.”

Genji hummed, looking over at the comically small bed tucked in the corner of the room. He glanced back to Jesse and grinned, “There is one option…”

Jesse raised a brow and hummed softly, “Well a’right. Am I gonna need supplies?”

“Best to play it safe, right?” Genji asked, vibrating with excitement.

 

* * *

 

On the forth story of the dormitories was the old Overwatch Officer Rooms. Since Overwatch’s return, only Angela had claimed one of the rooms, though most of them had been cleaned and made livable during down time. Jack Morrison’s old room was the largest, overlooking the Gibraltar bay and tucked away from the noises of the base. A perfect place for reuniting with old lovers without fear of being interrupted.

It also featured a king sized bed.

The room itself was sparse and musty, with nothing but a dresser settled across from the large bed which looked utterly welcoming from its disuse.

Genji closed the heavy metal door behind the three of them with a click, watching the faces of his brother and Jesse.

The cowboy gave a low whistle, “Brings back memories, but it’s a mighty fine choice.”

Genji nudged him gently, smiling, “I figured nobody else was using it,” he then glanced to Hanzo who seemed to be trying to make himself appear interested in the sparse layout of the room. He reached out and slipped a hand into his brother’s, drawing whiskey eyes to his own and offered a gentler smile, “A good place to reunite.”

“Much better than the previous option,” Hanzo finally said, offering approval to the idea.

There was a moment of silence, the two older men seeming unsure of where to begin now that they were faced with their fantasies. So Genji felt a small phantom of his old self take hold, the desire to break the awkward uncertainty as he grabbed Jesse’s hand in his free one and tugged them further into the room. They moved willingly, happy to let the smallest make the first moves as he pushed Hanzo to lay on the bed.

Genji climbed atop his brother, straddling his hips and letting out a wide smile at the feel of the hard cock resting against his clothed rear. He lazily rocked his hips, rubbing the man teasingly as he pulled Jesse behind him. The cowboy easily accepted his position, wrapping two strong arms around Genji’s midsection, holding him loose so that the man could continue to tease his brother.

Hanzo’s gaze had gone dark and lustful, his hands coming to grab firmly at Genji’s hips, and after a brief moment of pause he responded to the smaller man’s ministrations and rolled his hips up. The firm heat of Hanzo’s cock was soon joined when he felt Jesse rutting up against his ass, but the man was wearing far heavier jeans.

The hunger Genji had been struggling with since the restoration of his body returned and seared like fire within him. Want quickly blazed into need as he squirmed to try and rub against both men, “I-I’ve missed you two so much,” he turned his head and buried his face into the warm beard on Jesse’s face, taking in the heady scent of dust, clay, and cigar smoke, “I thought about you every day.”

“Genji…” the single word from his brother’s lips spoke volumes, and warmed his heart to match the wildfire in his belly.

“We thought about you too Sweetness,” Jesse hummed as he rubbed his beard along Genji’s skin, letting the texture of it create prickling sensations that danced over new flesh, “Can’t tell you how many times Hanzo screamed your name late at night.”

The youngest smiled, “I need you both inside of me. My body is new, I demand to be reclaimed.”

That seemed to spark something in Hanzo as the man let out a low sound akin to a growl, his fingers digging into Genji’s thighs harder, “I am certain we can manage that.” His grip relaxed, then slid up and grabbed at the front of Genji’s pants. The action seemed to be the signal Jesse was waiting for as the larger man grabbed for the top buttons of the ninja’s top, fiddling the first two free before frustration got the better of him. The display of strength and urgency that came when Genji’s shirt was ripped clean open had the man grinning wide, arching his back and pulling his arms away to help get the offending clothing off.

Jesse then lifted Genji up enough that Hanzo could pull the undone pants free of his brother’s hips, leaving him naked and bared to his lovers. When he was set down on the bed, both Hanzo and Jesse moved to rid themselves of their clothes as well.

A bottle of lube was tossed at the foot of the bed, ready to be used whenever it was needed. Jesse was undressed first, somewhat harrier than Genji recalled but no less handsome. His fat cock hung thick and hard between his legs, begging to be sucked.

Hanzo’s cock was slightly smaller, but no less gorgeous, laying over his belly with a dribble of precum puddling on heavy skin.

Genji was momentarily at a loss, torn as to whom he wanted to address in what way.

The decision was made for him when Hanzo adjusted, pulling them further back onto the bed while Jesse crawled on, lifting up onto his knees, “C’mere,” he reached out, fingers sliding through the hair along Genji’s temple before guiding him forward and down.

He went willingly, eager to wrap his lips around the bulbous head of the cowboy’s cock, sliding lower until his mouth was filled with a familiar heat. He bobbed his head a few times, getting himself accustomed to the feel, moaning wantonly around the length.

He was pleasantly surprised, startling at the feel of warm wetness pressing against his backside. Hanzo was still beneath him, with Genji’s legs on either side of his chest as his elder leaned up and in, working tongue and lips over a delicate, virgin pucker with the added sensation of the rasp of Hanzo’s beard. Lust spiked sharply in his chest, and he moaned loud and sharp on Jesse’s cock.

Between the heady weight of Jesse’s cock on his tongue and the warm, wriggling press of Hanzo on his ass, Genji felt a comfortable bliss that he had been without for over a decade.

“Fuck you two look so gorgeous,” Jesse praised from his position over both of them, “I remember when I used to come visit ‘n watch you two make out ‘n fuck for hours.”

Hanzo hummed against Genji’s ass, making the smaller arch between them. He briefly imagined Hanzo getting up, ramming his dick into him and being forced to swallow Jesse to the root. The thought was quickly banished when Genji reminded himself what he was doing, that he had no need for fantasies when reality was right before him.

He pushed forward and felt the tip of Jesse’s cock stretch his throat wide open, a brief flash of instinctual gag-reflex and panic that he soothed easily. He heard the cowboy’s breath hitch above him, a low sound of a groan as Genji pushed further, felt the way his throat stretched wide open. His nose buried in thick curls, lips meeting the root of his lover’s cock as he held the whole of it in his mouth and throat with a sense of accomplishment.

Joy pulsed through him at the familiarity of it all, the pleasure that came from _giving_ please, especially to the men he loved the very most. He pulled off when he felt a swell of dizziness remind him of his need for air, letting all but the tip slide from  his mouth so that he could give a low, pleased hum. His tongue danced over the sensitive tip, dipped into the fold of the foreskin before he pulled away with a lewd sound, “Hanzo, _aniki_ …please, I n-need more…”

Hanzo’s attentions were not far from the forefront of Genji’s mind, the feeling of tongue and lips relaxing him open. He felt the man let out a hum of contemplation, not immediately pulling away from where he seemed quite happy. Genji would have been happy with it too, but he felt empty, he missed the feeling of a hot cock spearing him open.

“Please Hanzo, fuck me. Fuck me hard, I miss it so much…” he pushed his ass down insistently onto his lover’s mouth, then pressed apologetic, placating kisses to the tip of Jesse’s cock.

When he felt a finger slide spit-slick over his pucker he felt a flash of frustration. Even as it pushed in, sending his inner walls burning with a familiar heat, he groaned, “No fingers _aniki_ , I can do that myself. _Fuck me_!”

Jesse huffed a sound, “You should be opened up a bit slower Darlin, we don’ wanna hurt you.”

“I’ll be _fine_ ,” Genji insisted, feeling his brother’s hesitation. He pushed back into the fingers, whining, “ _Please_ , I miss it. I miss _you_.”

He felt Hanzo shifting then, moving to pull himself out from beneath Genji. The younger shivered at the cold he felt being momentarily separated from those that he had gone so long without. However he wrapped his lips back around Jesse’s waiting cock, bobbed down and focused on treating the man with care and adoration.

He heard the cap of the lube click open, listened to the sound of a hand rubbing over a cock, getting it ready, and he could _feel_ the eyes watching him and silently preened under the attention.

Genji could understand Jesse’s trepidation, however Hanzo just knew him better. He knew Genji was impatient and practically addicted to the burn and stretch of sexual pain and being filled beyond his limits. When he felt the press of his lover’s tip against his backside he let out a wanton moan, a show that he really did want it.

He forced himself to relax, focused on the warm weight of Jesse’s cock in his mouth until he felt his ring being stretched wide over Hanzo’s cock. The sting flowered up his spine, sensation arcing like lightning through his body as Hanzo moved slowly, sinking inches into his brother at a pace that let them both revel in the virginal stretch.

Genji keened loudly, pushing himself back impatiently until he felt himself rest flush against Hanzo’s hips, the warmth of their connection and the feel of his beloved brother pulsing and full inside of him, where he belonged, making him giddy. He pushed back, felt Hanzo rutting into him, felt the tip of the man’s cock pressing just that much deeper and let out a loud moan of approval.

A hand smoothed down his back, firm and heavy, “My beautiful Sparrow,” Hanzo rumbled.

The praise had Genji preening again, and he leaned forward and took Jesse deeper into his mouth. He sighed, tipped his head and swallowed it down his throat again.

Hanzo and Jesse both worked themselves into a rhythm, pushing and fucking into their lover with slow, growing efforts. It was tamer than Genji was used to in his past, but after so long without touch he reveled in the affectionate side of it all. He had no doubt they would work into their more deviant tendencies soon, and for the moment he was content with just the push and pull of cocks in his body, the touch of skin along his own, and the sounds of his lovers moans as they leaned over and shared a kiss over his back.

Their actions grew more desperate, he could hear the slap of flesh hitting the back of his thighs, felt the warmth of Jesse’s balls on his chin. His head swam with lack of air, though he made only periodic efforts to take a few gulps, eager to please them both. He felt his lovers getting close, heard them moaning overtop him.

He grudgingly pulled away from Jesse’s cock, panting. The action was enough to get the attention of the men over him, their pace slowing, “Everything ok Sweetness?”

Genji eagerly licked the tip of the man’s weeping cock, savoring the salty taste of precum pearling there, “Yes,” he breathed, “I want you both inside of me. Fuck me wide open.” He could sense the hesitation in their silence, the slow drag of Hanzo’s cock deep inside of him making him shiver again, “Please. I can take it. I want you both.”

Jesse hummed softly, “Fuck, I can’t deny you Darlin… But I want to be careful.”

Genji and Hanzo both huffed in unison, and the elder slowly withdrew. Emptiness made Genji whine, and he looked back at Hanzo pleadingly. His brother just offered him a smile, then reached out and manhandled Jesse, a hand on his shoulder and pushing him back to the head of the bed. The cowboy sprawled out on his back, and Genji was quick to crawl over him.

Jesse smiled up at him as Genji reached down and grabbed the man’s fat cock in hand, then lined himself up and sat down, a surprised sound all but punched from his lover’s lungs. The cowboy’s cock was thicker than Hanzo’s, stretching Genji wider. He moaned the entire way as he was filled, head falling back as he rocked down deeper.

“He feels good doesn’t he?” Hanzo’s sultry voice came from behind, his brother’s body settling at Genji’s back as they shifted together as one.

“Yes,” Genji moaned loudly, “feels so good inside, so good. Hanzo please…”

Jesse ran his hands over Genji’s thighs, one flesh and one metal, “You two ‘r gonna be the death o’ me.”

“But what a fine way to go,” Hanzo purred, breath ghosting over his brothers ear as he leaned forward and pressed Genji into Jesse’s chest, folding him over to lay parallel. He licked the shell of Genji’s ear and reached down, feather-light fingers smoothing over the taught ring of muscle stretched wide around the cowboy’s girth. With some effort he pushed one in, worked it alongside the slowly rutting length and hummed another low sound, “I do agree though. You may very well be the death of us dear brother. So long without you, only to have you back now…”

Genji felt a pressure building in his chest fit to burst, breath hitching as he trembled and bucked back down. A second finger was added and Jesse swore breathily, back arching as he fucked deep and hard.

Then Hanzo moved, climbed over Genji properly and with his free hand lined himself up. It took more than a few attempts before Genji’s tight ring would accept the second cock, stretching wider and searing up his spine. He gasped and moaned, nearly sobbing with relief when he felt Hanzo’s tip finally press inside, stretching him almost too wide to handle even though he needed _more_.

He let out a moan, eyes rolling back in his head as he pushed back. He wanted to let his lovers know it was ok, that it felt amazing.

Inches sank into him slowly, stretching Genji wide and making him let out a keening moan. He panted, squirmed and pushed back, wanting more. Jesse had gone still, holding the smallest until Hanzo was _finally_ settled to the hilt.

“You’re so tight, brother,” Hanzo murmured softly into Genji’s ear, making the man shiver and moan again.

Jesse let out a strained groan, bucking and rutting into the smallest, “I dunno if I’m gonna be able to hold still much longer. Shit.”

“Move,” Genji managed to gasp out, “Move please!”

They did, shifting and bucking in alternating movements. One pulled out, the other pushed deep, then again and again, slowly building momentum and passion. Genji couldn’t help letting out loud, wailing moans at the sensations starbusrting through him, the pleasure mounting inside of him that made him tremble uncontrollably. His nails dragged harsh down Jesse’s furry chest as he cried out in words that weren’t quite words.

Genji’s mouth hung slack as he pushed back into each roll of hips, two strong bodies around him. He felt too hot, dizzy with it, drowning in the pleasure of the slide of thick cocks inside of him, constantly moving and rubbing in all the best places.

He screamed when he came, back arching as pleasure clawed its way up his spine and had the man seeing stars. He spilled over Jesse’s stomach, gasping and gulping for air he couldn’t seem to find, delirious from overwhelming sensations. His lovers kept going, pushing and pulling and pushing Genji into a raw pleasure settled in the space between too much and needing so much more.

Without any sort of break in pleasure it didn’t take long before Genji felt a dry orgasm rush over him, his body clenching tight though without much else to give. Jesse cursed loud as he bucked in and came, thick seed spilling deep. Hanzo finished shortly after with a much more reserved grunt, shivering as he curled protectively around his brother and kissed at his shoulders.

Neither man made any move to pull out, slowly softening within Genji’s well-abused ass. Hanzo rumbled softly, kissing along the shell of his brother’s ear, “Genji…”

“ _Aniki,_ ” he murmured back, turning his head to kiss at the larger man above him.

It was Jesse who pulled out first, then Hanzo more reluctantly after. Seed dribbled lazily from Genji’s gaping hole, and he reached down and pushed four fingers deep to savor the wet sounds he could hear as he did. “You’ll have to help me get my stamina back up,” he told them as Hanzo slowly rolled to the side, one heavy arm draped over Genji’s back. The smaller turned and curled between his lovers, “Get my rose back too.”

Jesse chuckled softly, “You should see Hanzo’s, you’d be proud.”

Genji turned his eyes to his brother, “Really?”

The man huffed a soft sound, “It is not nearly as nice as yours was.”

“I want to see it,” the youngest pressed, sliding closer and pressing kisses to his exposed chest, “Please show me _Aniki_?”

Hanzo let out a groan, then dipped down and surged into a deep, sloppy kiss. When he pulled away he tucked both he and Genji into the warm curl of Jesse’s arm and body, “Not tonight,” the elder finally hummed, “Tonight we rest. Tonight we rejoice in the return of our beloved.”

“We’re real happy to have you back Genji,” Jesse added shortly after, “You got no idea.”

“If it’s anything like how much I missed you two, then I have a pretty good idea,” Genji corrected, feeling himself settling down finally. He had his lovers back.

They fell asleep like that, exhausted and content.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If you enjoyed this piece, here's some information you might find appealing:
> 
> You can find my tumblr here: http://inkatheart.tumblr.com/  
> I am on Discord, you can friend me using @Julie#0744  
> If you'd like to support this work and any future works you can read more on that here: http://inkatheart.tumblr.com/post/148343874810/support-the-author
> 
> Thank you for all of your love and support!


End file.
